


Iron Pyrite

by TheMadQueenMogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Aleks is lying?, Arguing, Bad Ending, Explicit Language, Fake AH Crew, Fake Chop, Female Jack, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Heists, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadQueenMogar/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: It’s that feeling, that blanketed feeling that no one can pinpoint. Are you free or alone? Even then, people mistake isolation for freedom. It’s the fool’s gold of feelings. The shiny surface of being away from those who hold you down, mistaken for that of the true shining beauty of freedom. It’s such a sad thing to realize when you’ve been tricked. Standing there in a pawn shop holding all the gold you spent years to find, only to be told it’s worth less than what you thought. But maybe -just maybe- it's worth it to be fooled every once in a while.





	1. Chapter 1

Michael Jones was staring down this iron pyrite in his hands. He’d mistaken this for his freedom. Was he in the wrong? Was he this stupid to fall for such a common trick? He found himself lonely, cast down by society and his family, all for some temporary release from the grasp of his past. Surely there was a way out of this. Some kind of key or hidden trade-off to bring back that breathtaking freedom. Something to make him feel alive and in charge again. 

 

His hands brushed their way into his curly, brown hair as they rugged lightly. He needed a trim soon. He slunk back into the cold leather seat of his car. He inhaled a deep breath, holding it for a few minutes, before exhaling. He looked down at the lighter in his hand and that too-familiar box in his lap. He debated it over and over. Sure, Michael had quit years ago, but the sensation was just too tempting now.  _ This  _ was his something to cover up that emptiness. 

 

He opened the box and pulled out one of those cigarettes. He brought it up to his mouth and held it up to his lips. Michael tossed the box into the seat next to him. He pushed open to car door and stepped out, closing it behind him. He leaned back against the closed door and flicked his lighter on. The flame illuminating his face and the heat contrasting against the chilly marina air. He stood there staring into the red hot flame for a few moments. Bringing the lighter up to the cigarette, he held it to the end before pulling it away.

 

Michael stuffed the lighter into the pocket of his torn up leather jacket. He took another took another long inhale. He brought his hand up and capture the cigarette between two fingers before pulling it away and exhaling. He let his eyes close as he did so. The sweet but sour taste of a relapse on his lips. The fogginess of his brain flooding in again. He thought for a minute as to why he ever quit. Then he was reminded. He needed a clear head. He needed to be focused and not craving this every two minutes. 

 

Michael let out a huff. He stared down at the white paper wrapped mistake in his hand and studied it for a minute. He watched how one end had been burning slowly. He brought the clean end up to his lips again and took a long drag. He pulled it away from his lips and exhaled as he tossed the rest of it to the ground. He pressed the toe of his shoe against it and pressed it into the pavement to put it out. He ran a shaky hand through his hair again before pushing off the car. He turned and pulled the door open. Michael slowly ducked inside and closed the door after him.

 

He turned the radio on after staring up the car, turning up the volume a little too loud.  _ Drown it out _ , he thought,  _ drown out the pain and the quiet _ . He rested his hands on the steering wheel taping lightly against it with his thumbs to keep him occupied. He needed a job. He hadn’t gone on one in a while having been too fed up in chasing that free feeling. Michael stared right through the glass of his windshield to the foggy ocean scene in front of him. 

 

Michael studied the waves crashing onto the water. His ears fooling him as if he could hear the sound of them over the music blasting from his car radio. He had never thought about the water much. The sight was a lot different than back home in Jersey. It was warmer here too. Michael wasn’t used to this warm temperature. It was.. a bit too suffocating sometimes. Other times it was the perfect amount to beat down on him and make him work harder.   
  
He was starting up the car before he could stop himself, pulling out of the parking in short time, and driving down the familiar path to his rundown apartment on the eastside of Los Santos. His body was moving mechanically to drive him home. His brain hardly registering the trip. The only light that illuminated the path he was taking was that of the dim street lamps lining the road and his headlights. 

 

When he pulled into the parking lot in front of his apartment complex, he slowly shut the car off and stepped out. His feet carried the way up the stairs and in front of his door. He fumbled for the keys in his jacket pocket and unlocked the door, stepping inside. He flicked on the light switch to the right of the door and locked the door behind him. It was quiet in the main room as he walked in. It was lonelier here, Michael realized. There was no bustling streets or the quiet sounds of people talking as he passed by. Michael desperately needed to not be this alone. He needed someone here to talk to him. To hold an actual conversation and keep him from walking out into the midnight traffic.

 

Michael didn’t  _ have  _ anyone he could call up. All his “friends” were back home or didn’t want to see him now. His crew was busy celebrating without him. He sighed and took one last glance around his apartment. He moved into the bedroom to grab a beanie to cover the messy mop on his head. Then he was out the door and on the streets. He walked down the sidewalk to the local bar that was only a few minutes away. Maybe the atmosphere of drunken loners could keep Michael glued to this world just a little longer. 

 

He pushed open the regret-heavy doors and stepped into the alcohol filled pub. He walked up to the bar and took a seat at the end, sandwiched between the wall and the sullen looking man to his left who was blankly staring at the half empty whiskey glass in front of him. The man had this messy mop of bleached hair with dark roots showing. He wore a dark hoodie that looked a size too big and a look on his face that said he had way too much on his mind. There were light bags under his eyes to compliment the expression perfectly. He had a look that said “I haven’t slept in six years.” 

 

Michael hadn’t realized how long he had been staring until the man spoke. “Take a picture. It’ll last longer,” the man spoke up and instantly made Michael look away in a cluster of embarrassment. He had the slightly accent in his voice that Michael couldn’t pinpoint. “Shit sorry,” Michael mumbled out. “It’s fine dude. Just fuckin’ creepy,” he spoke again. He turned to Michael and looked him over. Michael pretended not to notice as he flagged the bartender down for a whiskey. “I haven’t seen you around here before,” Michael said and sounded as if he was not talking to the man next to him, “New in town?” 

 

The man shrugged, “You could say that.” Michael huffed. Of course this guy would give a vague answer like that. “Got a name at least?” “Aleks,” the man said, “With a ‘ks’. Not an ‘x’.” He paused for a second, looked Michael over again, and spoke. “You got one?” Michael nodded at the bartender as he was handed over a glass of whiskey, “Michael. With a ‘ch’ in the middle.” Aleks scoffed at that. It fell silent between the two again. 

 

The bar became too loud for Michael after a couple of drinks. He was hunched over and staring into his glass. Aleks was still sitting beside him. Neither had spoke since exchanging names. Just a blanket of silence. “So.. no shitty pick up lines?” Aleks asked, breaking the silence. Michael glanced over, “Huh?” “Are you not gonna try and flirt with me or some shit?” Aleks turned to look at him now. Michael tilted his head in confusion, “No? Am I supposed to?” Aleks just shrugged, “You were all heart eyes when staring at me earlier, dude.” 

 

“Do you  _ want _ me to flirt with you?” Michael almost laughed. “It’d be nice to be complimented and have a guy fumble out the shittiest of pick up lines,” Aleks was the one to actually laugh. Michael shot him a silly grin. He debated it, and then made a really bad decision. “Do you.. have a bandaid?” “What, why?” Aleks furrowed his brows. “Because I think I scraped my knee falling for you,” Michael finished, immediately groaning at himself. Aleks laughed and leaned forward. He shook his head as he calmed down. “Damn dude. That made my night.”

 

Michael glanced over at him, “Yeah? I got plenty more where that came from.” That grin slipped back on his face. Aleks looked like he was about to say something, but then his phone went off making him groan. Michael’s hand gripped his glass as Aleks looked over the text. He sighed and stood, pulling out his wallet. “Leaving so soon?” Michael asked him. “Gotta help my friend out,” Aleks rolled his eyes, “Maybe I’ll see you around sometime.” Michael nodded, “Yeah. Maybe.”

 

Michael turned his attention back to his drink as he pulled out his phone. He hadn’t noticed that Aleks started to walk away before pausing halfway to the door. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Michael turned around and was met by a smiling Aleks reaching for Michael’s phone. “Are you just the nicest thief I’ve ever met?” Michael asked jokingly. Aleks chuckled, “I’m gonna put my number in, dumbass.” “And to think I didn’t even need to ask!” Michael dramatically exclaimed. He laughed slightly and handed over his phone.

  
He watched as Aleks punched the numbers into his phone before handing it back with a wink. Michael snorted at that and promised to text him later. “You better,” Aleks joked as he walked back out the doors. Michael looked over the contact in his phone. ‘ _ Aleks ;)’ _


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week. Michael had most definitely not texted Aleks. He thought it was far too easy to just have wondered on a guy like that. To just  _ get _ his number without even asking. Maybe he was overthinking it, but hell.. he did that with everything in his life. He sat there a few times, thumbs threatening to type out a message, but their bark was always worse than their bite. He was too scared, like a schoolgirl crush, to make a move.

 

He just happened to have a partially bad day after a heist. Getting shot in the arm never really played well. He had made his way to the bar after that, winding up in the same seat with the same time of whiskey in hand. His fingers taped absentmindedly on the glass as a way to distract himself from the throbbing pain of a gunshot wound. 

 

A hand found its way onto Michael’s back making him jump slightly. He glanced back. A small smile curled at his lips when he saw that dip-dyed blonde hair and tattooed arms. The smile faded as realization washed over Michael. “Shit,” he looked back to his drink, “Sorry I didn’t text you. I just- I got super busy and held up at work and just couldn’t..” “Hey, it’s fine dude. I get it.” Aleks got comfortable in the bar stool next to him, “Tryna ghost me and shit.” 

 

“I’m not- I’m not ghosting you,” Michael snorted. Aleks chuckled too. Michael looked over at him, “If I’m being honest, I was kinda scared to text you.” “What, afraid I’d bite you?” Aleks laughed, ordering himself a drink. “Yeah man,” Michael joked along. Aleks shot Michael a smirk as he was handed his drink, “Who knows. I just might if you’re into that.” He ended the statement with a wink. Michael was a mess already. His cheeks heated up as he laughed it off, “Damn dude. Didn’t know you were the kinky type.” Aleks was laughing too.

 

They shared a quiet moment where they each took a sip of their drinks. Aleks’s arm found its way to Michael’s shoulder, leaning a bit of his weight on him. Michael hissed at the pressure on his wound from earlier, hoping Aleks didn’t hear it. The other moved his arm nonetheless, “Shit sorry man. Did I hurt you?” Michael shook his head and rubbed at his shoulder lightly, “No no. Just uhh.. just sore from work. You’re fine.” Aleks nodded, and it was silent again.

 

“What do you do for a living?” Aleks suddenly asked. The curiosity of Michael’s personal life had sparked in his mind and Michael could tell. “Oh? I’m… I’m a personal trainer.” It was more of a question coming out of Michael’s mouth than a statement. “Yeah? You work at a certain gym around here or just freelance?” Aleks hit with a follow-up question that Michael was more prepared to answer. “Freelance.” At least Aleks couldn’t try to visit his ‘gym’ someday.

 

“What do  _ you _ do for a living?” Michael fired back. Aleks looked just as hesitant as Michael was. “I.. I’m in between things right now. Just helping out my friend,” Aleks replies. Michael just nodded and let that conversation settle. He was a little mad at himself for not saying  _ that _ instead of a personal fucking trainer. What kind of idiotic thing is that? Michael leaned forward and looked over at Aleks. He had this… smirk on his face that concerned the Jersey boy just a little. 

 

“So you’re a personal trainer? What’s your pay rate?” Michael tried to remember what he paid his personal trainers in the past. “Twenty an hour,” he answered, shifting in his seat a little. “Might have to take you up on that some time. I’ve been looking to get swole,” Aleks chuckled at the end of that. He paused for just a moment to put a hand on Michael’s bicep, “Kinda like how you are.” 

 

Michael was suddenly very aware of the touch. He could feel the heat on his cheek and ears and hoped it wasn’t visible. “I mean.. I could probably slip you in for a discount,” Michael joked as a distraction for himself. Aleks’s smirk grew for a second before fading to a smile. He let the hand on Michael’s arm drop to the counter in front of them. “Yeah? That’d be nice of you,” Aleks said.

 

They made light conversation through the night, talking about their personal lives and getting to know each other to some extent. Michael kept the talk about his crew out of every word. He didn’t want to chase Aleks off by telling him that he was  _ the  _ infamous Mogar. Michael didn’t know that Aleks had a secret of his own. He was quite good at keeping that hidden as well. They discussed their favorite games, hobbies, friends. (Michael was quite shocked to find out that Aleks was from Russia. Aleks was less shocked to find out Michael was from Jersey.) Anything that would hold a normal conversation. Especially one that accidentally lasted two hours.

 

“Ah shit,” Michael groaned. His phone was buzzing as he reached to check who the text was from.  _ Geoff _ . “I have to go I’ll text you tonight.” Aleks nodded. He seemed a bit sad that they were parting ways now. “You better text me,” Aleks tried to sound serious but came out as a joke. Michael chuckled, “I will. I’ll text you as soon as I walk out that door.” He joked back. Michael squeezed Aleks’s shoulder lightly as he stood. Then he slapped money down to pay for his and Aleks’s drinks with a wink before taking off.

 

He kept his promise of texting Aleks when he walked out the door. ‘ _ Hope you don’t miss me too much. ;) _ ’ He regretted the flirtatious tone of his message enough to get embarrassed but not enough to refrain from sending it. He started off on his walk home with hands in his pockets and a weird feeling in his chest. Aleks was definitely on his mind. The man was quite the book that Michael was willing to take off the shelf. He seemed to have these... little things about him that were intriguing. A golden aura that radiated off him. Michael was falling for it without realizing. 


	3. Chapter 3

“For fucks sake,” Michael huffed with his hands clutching a gun and eyes angrily looking over the men in front of him. “You have to be fucking  _ kidding me _ .” “What’s up, Michael?” The Jersey boy heard Geoff through his comms. He kept his gun aimed in front of him, one hand reaching up to adjust the mask covering his face. The others in front of him were masked too. The only thing giving away what crew they came from was the odd cow and knife logo painted on the hood of the car they drove up in.

 

The Fake AH Crew were on a heist, robbing a bank downtown. It was the day after Michael had left the bar. He was put on guard duty. Geoff told him to stand outside and watch out for cops. Not rival crews. “Fake Chop is here. Those dicks are tryna steal our heist!” Michael shouted. He heard Geoff mumbling about being right there. The shouts of one of the Fake Chop crew stood out. Michael vaguely recognized the voice from news reports as a man named Nova. “Stealing  _ your _ heist? You motherfuckers are stealing our heist! We had this planned since last fucking month,” Nova cried. Michael couldn’t see his face behind the mask he wore, but he could picture it in a scowl.

 

Geoff had arrived shortly and stood beside Michael. He seemed frustrated by the way his shoulders sagged heavy with the weight of this situation. “Well, we obviously got here first,” Geoff argued with the other man. Michael didn’t lower his gun as the other crew approached. The blaring noise of police sirens could be heard in the distance. Time was limited and both crews knew that. “Fucking hell- Alright fine. You guys win this one,” Nova grumbled out. He motioned for the others to follow him. Michael caught a glimpse of familiar dip-dyed blonde hair before the man was being pushed into a car with the others squishing him in. 

 

Geoff was grabbing Michael by his forearm and tugging him back to the getaway vehicle that everyone else was waiting in. “They just had to ruin it for us,” Geoff complained on the way to the car. Michael nodded, “Assholes.” “Damn right,” Geoff agreed, “They should know this is our turf.” Michael rolled his eyes as he slipped into the car after Geoff. He leaned out of the window, copying Ryan who was doing the same on the other side, to shoot at the cops who decided to show up. 

 

“Don’t you two dare get shot,” Jack snapped at them as she drove. Though she sounded angry, there was a sense of sincerity in her voice that both boys tried to obey. “Not making any promises,” Ryan almost snorted. Michael was too involved in his thoughts and gunning down the cops to make a snarky comment of his own. They focused on that until Jack swerved and caused a car to ram right into the back of theirs. 

 

Almost simultaneously, Ryan and Michael were shouting out something and ducking back into the car. “Goddammit! Jack, you nearly killed us,” Michael growled. He rubbed at the newly opened wound on his shoulder and hissed at the whiplash he was going to get. “Give us a warning at least,” Ryan’s toned matched Michael’s. Jeremy decided to speak up, “What the hell was that?” Jack just rolled her eyes and kept driving, “My bad for trying to avoid the freaking SWAT team in front of us.” The rest of the ride was silent apart from Jack’s promises to the boys that she would get them ice and painkillers back at the base. 

 

When they made it back, Michael immediately got comfortable on the couch. He had his shirt off as Jack worked on cleaning up the wound on his shoulder. Ryan was to his left with an ice pack held to his neck. Everyone just seemed… annoyed. Geoff was definitely the most annoyed of the group. Jeremy took it upon himself to try and cheer everyone up. “At least we got the cash,” he said in an almost cheery tone. “Yeah I guess so,” Geoff sighed. 

 

“You boys doing alright?” Geoff directed his question to Ryan and Michael. They both mumbled out some kind of ‘yeah.’ Jack finished up the bandage on Michael’s shoulder and forced him to wear a sling so he wouldn’t mess it up anymore. The room relaxed slightly. Jeremy and Gavin started to make jokes to cheer everyone up. It was working for a bit. Even Michael was laughing along.

 

Then Michael’s phone buzzed and disrupted the laughter. He glanced over at it and reached it. “Who’s texting you? Is it a girl?” Gavin made grabby hands at Michael’s phone. Michael kicked at him with no intent to hurt him as he read over the text. “Not a girl,” he answered and smiled a bit seeing Aleks’s name on the screen. “A boy?” Gavin continued his questioning, “Come on, tell us.” “It’s none of your business,” Michael said absentmindedly as he read the text. 

 

**_Aleks ;)_ ** \-  _ In need of a pickmeup. You free? _

 

Michael send a quick reply before standing up, “Alright, no more interrogating.” “Going out on a date?” Jeremy smirked. Michael rolled his eyes and flipped him off, “At least I’m getting some.” He joked even though he wouldn’t really. Aleks was just a friend. “Ohhh,” Gavin snickered with Geoff laughing beside him. “I’ll see you guys later,” Michael waved them off. He made a beeline for the door, grabbing his shoes and jacket on the way out. Hanging out with this  _ friend _ would definitely get his mind off the heist. The alcohol might help too. 

 

**_Aleks ;)_ ** _ \- Meet at the bar _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaat??? Two chapters in one day?? To be honest, I just got really excited to write this one. Hope y'all liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Michael was still sore as he took a seat at the bar. Aleks was on his left leaning on the counter and face downcast to his drink. “Hey,” Michael said quietly, flagging down the bartender for his own drink. A beer this time. “Hey.” Aleks sounded annoyed, hopefully not at Michael. “Sorry for dragging you out here so late. You were probably sleeping or something,” Aleks mumbled out, still not looking at Michael. “Nah, it’s fine. I just got home a bit ago,” Michael replied. The bartender sat his beer down, and Michael took a sip.

Aleks finally looked over at Michael. “Oh dude, what the hell happened to you?” Michael glanced over at him. “Huh? Oh this-“ He lifted the arm in the sling slightly. Then he laughed a little. “Car accident.” It wasn’t entirely a lie at least. “Car accident? Fucking hell dude. You had a shittier night than me,” Aleks shook his head, “You okay?” Michael nodded, “Yeah. Just temporarily incapacitated in my left arm.” Aleks moved his hand to Michael’s back in concern, but Michael flashed him a sincere smile. “Seriously. I’ve had worse. I’m alright,” he insisted.

“So what happened with you?” Michael asked him. He lifted his beer for another sip before looking at him. Aleks huffed, “My friend got on my ass today. About the work I was helping him out with. We ran into some… old pals of ours that weren’t too happy to see us.” Michael nodded as he listened. He could see the look Aleks had. One of pure annoyance. “Ah that sucks. I had something like that happen today too,” Michael told him as more of a comforting thing. He barely put two and two together. He glanced up to Aleks’s hair, then down at his face. He didn’t want to make a big deal about it here in a public place, but he couldn’t just keep quiet about it.

If Geoff found out he was talking to a rival crew member, he would be beyond enraged. Some extraterrestrial level of anger. Michael was at a crossroads. On one hand, Aleks didn’t seem to want to harm him or the crew for that matter. Hell, he didn’t even seem to know Michael was anything but a personal trainer. On the other hand, this could all just be a plot to reel the unsuspecting lad in with kind words and flirtatious looks. Michael sighed. He realized he was caught up in his thoughts when Aleks was staring at him with furrowed brows.

“Oh sorry,” Michael rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Really thinking hard about something over there,” Aleks chuckled. “Just kinda zoned out for a second,” Michael chuckled too, more on instinct than anything. “What were you thinking about?” Aleks pressed on, taking a sip of his drink. Michael took a sip of his own, “How to get you to come home with me.” He was only joking. He could tell the other man understood that by the way he laughed. “Hey, it wouldn’t be that hard,” Aleks joked back, a hint of something in his voice. Michael laughed a little, “Yeah?” “Yeah. Maybe just like… a fucking dinner first,” Aleks answered him with clear amusement in his voice now.

“I’ll take you up on that,” Michael gave a soft smile, “You free this weekend?” “I’ll have to check my schedule, but probably,” Aleks stretched until his back popped, letting out a sigh. “I’ll text you then,” Michael took a sip of his beer. “This was nice,” Aleks gave a genuine smile, “I like hanging out with you.” Michael nodded, the smile from earlier still on his face, “It’s a nice break from my hell of a workplace.” “Oh, I agree. My friends can get fucking wild sometimes,” Aleks laughed. Michael laughed too.

Michael knew he was fucked now. He had just planned a date with Aleks. A date with a seemingly unsuspecting rival. The crew was going to have Michael’s head on a goddamn platter. Did he really care? Not at all. This secret-filled man was the most interesting thing to have happened to Michael in a while. Rivals or not, Michael was stuck in this. If anything, it’s his own fault for coming to this bar in the first place.

Michael watched as Aleks checked his phone probably to get the time. His face scrunched up when he did see the time. He then looked back at Michael with an expression that definitely showed what he was about to say. “Let me guess,” Michael interrupted before he could speak, “You gotta go?” “Shit dude. How’d you know?” Aleks tried to joke. He pulled out his wallet to pay for his drinks before paying for Michael’s as well. Michael flashed him a smile for that. “I’ll see you later, yeah?” Aleks question. His hand moved to Michael’s forearm to squeeze it lightly. Michael nodded, “Oh definitely.”

Aleks seemed hesitant to do something for a second. Michael watched his features to get a hint of what he was about to do. His confusion was quickly answered when he noticed Aleks leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. Michael wasn’t expecting that. He wasn’t expecting his heart to jump at the action either. Aleks gave him a confident smirk. “See ya,” He said before moving off his seat to walk out. Michael was left to ponder what the hell just happened. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s ya boi back again with a new chapter. Yeah, this took a long ass time because I got super busy (and needed a creative break on this one), but it’s back and better than ever.

Michael kept thinking about that night at the bar. He was surely fucked at this point. Michael was back at his apartment now. He was standing on the balcony, leaning on the railing with a cigarette between his lips. The balcony door was only cracked open enough to hear the faint buzz of the television. Michael had way too much on his mind as he looked out at the city, taking a drag of his cigarette every now and again.

His phone started ringing in his pocket and nearly gave him a heart attack. He held the cigarette between two fingers on his right hand and held the phone against his good shoulder. “Jones.” “Michael!” The voice was loud and squawking. Michael knew exactly who it was. “Hey, Gavin. What’s up?” “Are you doing anything right now?” Gavin sounded like he had some secret plan. “Uh no. Just in my apartment,” Michael answered, taking another drag before tossing the butt of the cigarette over the edge. “Oh good,” Gavin actually giggled on the other line. “Why? What the hell did you do?” Michael questioned. He heard his front door being pushed open. Michael ended the call, stuffing his phone in his pocket and heading inside.

“Hey Gav, what the fuck?” Michael sighed exasperatedly seeing the messy bleached hair of his foreign friend. “Lad’s night!” Gavin exclaimed and walked in to sling an arm around Michael’s shoulders. Michael could see their shorter friend walking in behind Gavin donned in the hideous clothing of his closet. He only wore an orange shirt and a pair of yellow pants. His purple blazer must be discarded back at his own apartment. “Kinda not down for a Lad’s night guys,” Michael mumbled but lead them inside nonetheless. “Aw come on Michael. Jack sent us here to watch you,” Jeremy finally spoke up, patting Michael on the back, “Plus Gavin wanted to find out who this mystery guy is.”

“What is with you guys and wanting in on my personal life?” Michael groaned. “We’re your pals!” Jeremy answered with a smile. Gavin squeezed Michael close in a side hug with his arm still around Michael, “We’re just curious kitties, Michael. Never see you this cheery.” Michael let out another sigh and rolled his eyes, “Not so happy now that you guys broke into my apartment.” “I had a key!” Gavin whined and held up his gold key. “Fucking- give me the key. I’m revoking your rights,” Michael grumbled and slunk away from Gavin only to try and get the key from him. “Michael! Michael no!” Gavin squawked as he struggled away from Michael. The older lad managed to retrieve the key and slap it down on the counter.

Michael was a little more than frustrated. He wanted to stay home and sulk in his lonely pit of an apartment about this friend of his that was one of their enemies. He didn’t want to talk about it or show off texts messages like a giddy teenager. He didn’t want these two here raiding his fridge for a beer and making themselves at home in his apartment. He wanted to be alone and angry and confused. He shook off his thoughts and grabbed a beer for himself. Then he fell back onto the couch and leaned his head back.

“So what’s his name?” Jeremy chimed in as he relaxed next to Michael on the couch with a beer of his own. “Aleks. With a ‘ks’ at the end,” Michael sighed out. Jeremy popped the top off his beer and took a sip before speaking again, “Got a last name.” Michael shrugged, “I told you guys that I didn’t know him that well.” “Clearly,” Jeremy snorted, “But you got his number and walked out on the crew to see him.” “Your point?” Michael question. He glanced over at Jeremy for a second before turning to the bottle in his hands and popping off the lid. “Just curious. You never have a crush.” Jeremy was blatantly teasing Michael. The older man did not appreciate it. “It’s not a crush asshole,” Michael nearly sneered. He was getting a headache.

Gavin plopped himself down beside Michael with a childish grin, “Oh, I think it is.” “Holy shit. I’m going to kick you two out,” Michael muttered under his breath and took a long sip of his drink. Gavin giggled next to him, “You have to invite him on a double date and let Jeremy and I tag along.” “Oh abso-fucking-lutely not,” Michael looked at him. “Aw, why not?” Gavin frowned, seeming to be hurt by that. “Because I’m not letting you interrupt the one date I’ve had in years,” Michael admitted. There it was. Out in the open for the other lads to hear and pick on him for. “So you do like him!” Jeremy laughed and nudged Michael’s arm with his elbow, “Fucking liar!”

“Not a liar! Just don’t want you two constantly on my ass about everything I do,” Michael leaned forward and sighed. He rested his elbows on his knees with the beer bottle held between his thighs and face in hands. “Alright I’ll make you a bet,” Gavin stuck nudged Michael and held a hand out to him, “You up for a bet, boi?” “Tell me what it is first,” Michael said and finally looked up. “You get a kiss from him on this ‘date,’ and Lil J and I will sod off,” Gavin wiggled his hand a bit as if to provoke Michael to shake it. Michael weighed his options, “If I lose?” “We want to meet him,” Jeremy piped up. Michael sighed but shook Gavin’s hand nonetheless. Michael was never one to lose a bet and getting a kiss wouldn’t be that hard to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and unedited, but I wanted to post this really quickly before I blank on an idea for this fic for like a week. Hope y’all enjoy the little filler though!

“Stupid Gavin and his stupid fucking bets,” Michael muttered under his breath, “This is bullshit.” He texted Aleks early asking if he wanted to come over and hang out. It took a few minutes for him to respond, but he said he would be over soon. Now Michael was just waiting in his kitchen trying to come up with a plan. He was sipping on a beer to give him some confidence. “Yeah. Just come right out and say it,” Michael scoffed to himself, “Hey, Aleks! My dumbass friend made a bet that I couldn’t kiss you so if we could just get that out of the way I would be grateful.” He groaned and slumped back against the counter, purposely banging his head on the overhead cabinets.

He was startled by the knock on the door as he stood up straight. He finished off the beer and tossed the bottle away. Then he walked over to the door to answer it. He put on a bright smile and let Aleks inside. “Hey. Sorry this was short notice,” Michael greeted. Aleks smiled as he walked in, “It’s all good dude. I wasn’t busy anyways.” Michael closed the door behind him. Aleks took to glancing around from where he was standing. “Nice place,” he noted and looked back at Michael.

“Thanks. It’s a bit small, but it works, y’know?” Michael stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Aleks nodded. Michael motioned them over to the couch. Aleks took a seat and relaxed with an arm resting on the back on the couch. Michael sat beside him, “Hope you play Xbox because that was my entire plan for the night.” Aleks snorted and glanced over at him, “What would you do if I said I didn’t?” “Get you drunk enough to forget how shitty I am at making plans,” Michael laughed. Aleks was laughing too.

Michael grabbed the controllers off the coffee table and passed on to Aleks. Then he turned on the Xbox and let Aleks pick a game for them, some old first person co-op shooter. Michael nearly laughed at the choice, knowing what the both did for work. He leaned back in the couch and played along. Michael did laugh, however, when Aleks’ character got shot. “You’re on my team! Don’t laugh,” Aleks yelled but was laughing too. “Use your health pack! I’m not even near you dude,” Michael said back.

They played like that for a while until Michael paused the game to get up. “Want anything? I was just gonna order a pizza for dinner,” he said as he stretched. Aleks smiled a bit, “Pizza sounds good.” “Beer?” Michael asked and made his way to the kitchen after Aleks nodded. He grabbed two beers from the fridge and carried them over. He plopped down onto the couch and ordered them a pizza. They went back to playing their game until the pizza arrived.

After it arrived, they ate and played a few more rounds. It was getting late, and Aleks knew he needed to leave. He sighed as he stood. Michael stood too. “This has been really great,” Aleks said with a smile. “Yeah. We should do it again sometime,” Michael added. Aleks nodded and brushed back his own hair, “My place next time?” “I’m down for it,” Michael smiled. He started to walk his guest over to the door. He needed the kiss now or he would lose the bet.

Michael opened the front door for him to walk out. He was about to say something when Aleks cupped his cheeks. Before he could even question it, Aleks was pressing their lips together in a quick kiss. Michael was definitely shocked but kissed back nonetheless. Oh, he could get used to this. Aleks pulled back after a few minutes with a devious smirk. “You mumble to yourself a lot,” he noted, patting Michael’s shoulders. “Wh- I…” Michael was at a loss for words. Aleks just laughed, “I’ll text you later, dude.” He turned and made his way out the door.

Michael was left dumbfounded in his entryway as he closed the front door. He didn’t expect that at all, but he sure as hell enjoyed it. At least he didn’t have to worry about it getting awkward. He chuckled to himself and rubbed his face. Did this mean Aleks liked him back? Hopefully. Michael leaned back against the wall with a sigh. His head still caught up in all these thoughts. Well… he won the bet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one so I can get back into writing for this.

“So _he_ kissed _you_?” Gavin asked for the fifth time today. “Goddamn, Gavin. Do you need me to draw you a fucking diagram?” Michael rolled his eyes. Gavin just squawked in protest and frowned at him, “I’m just asking!” “You’ve asked so many times already,” Michael told him. “Him kissing you doesn’t count,” Jeremy piped in out of nowhere. Michael glanced over to him, “Why not?” “Because you didn’t initiate it,” Jeremy smirked. Michael sighed and leaned forward putting most of his weight on the fence.

The lads were on the pier the day after what happened with Aleks. They were curious about everything, and Michael was a bit annoyed. He pulled a cigarette out of the pack in his pocket and went to light it. A stress reliever for hanging around these two. “You kiss him, and then you win the bet,” Jeremy told him. “You guys really fucking suck,” Michael told them as he put the cigarette between his lips. Gavin just laughed and smiled brightly. Jeremy pulled the cigarette from his lips and tossed it to the ground. He stepped on it to put it out as Michael protested.

“Jeremy, what the fuck? You can’t do that,” Michael shouted. Jeremy shrugged and crossed his arms, “Dude, you know what Jack says about smoking.” “Well, is she here right now?” Michael glared at his shorter friend. “No,” Jeremy replied. He said something quickly before Michael spoke again, “But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t listen. Would you rather die in some badass gunfight or from black shit in your lungs?” Michael didn’t want to admit Jeremy’s rhetorical question had a point. It was just a bad habit.

  
“Come on, Michael. At least don’t do it around me, okay?” Jeremy gave him that look. Michael sighed and caved in. “Fine, okay.” Jeremy smiled a bit and clapped a hand down on Michael’s shoulder, “Now, about this boy. Are we ever going to meet him?” “Nope,” Michael said, popping the ‘p’. “Aw, why not?” Gavin whined and leaned on Michael’s other shoulder minding the still healing wound Michael had. “Because you guys will inevitably embarrass me,” Michael replied. In reality, he was scared that anyone from his crew would meet Aleks and know who he actually was.

It was good between the two right now. Michael could pretent not to know what Aleks truly did for a living and keep his own work hidden for the time being. Their… friendship? Relationship? Whatever it was called was working out right now, and Michael didn’t want to mess that up. It held a nice shine to it. Michael didn’t feel like worrying about cracks showing that would show who _he_ really was.

“Trevor wants us back at the base,” Jeremy snapped Michael out of his thoughts. Michael glanced over, “What is it now?” “Treyco was talking about another heist, I think,” Gavin shrugged. Michael scoffed, “Yeah like the last one went so fantastic.” Jeremy lightly punched Michael in his good shoulder and started to lead him back to the car they came in. “Hey, it wasn’t our fault,” Jeremy told him. “Yeah, that Fake Chop crew was really in point with us,” Gavin added.

“Yeah, they… they really were,” Michael said. He was half in thought wondering if he should tell the guys about Aleks. They wouldn’t be happy about it. No, they would tell him that he couldn’t see him anymore. Michael audibly sighed when Jeremy pulled him out of his thoughts by pushing him into the car.

Michael leaned back in the seat and looked out the window. Something was eating away at his thoughts, but he tried to push it away. Could Aleks be using him just to get information? He sighed and ignored that. Maybe he could just enjoy one good thing in life while it lasted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm not dead, but this fic is slowly coming to an end.

Michael ran into Aleks the next day in one of the worst possible situations. Geoff sent Michael to get extra ammo for Trevor’s heist saying that Michael “needed to get out more.” So here he was browsing the section and eyeing up the type they would need. He pointed out a few to the cashier so he could ring them up.

 

Then, the door opened and Michael heard laughter from two different people. Almost as if they walked into the store mid-conversation. It could’ve been two random, amateurs walking in to buy some guns and rob the gas station nearby, but Michael’s heard one of those laughs before. 

 

The laughing had stopped, and Michael tried his best to get the cashier to hurry up. He grabbed the bag and turned around, hoping Aleks wasn’t looking. But he was. They both froze and looked at each other. Michael’s gaze of worry, and Aleks’ gaze of confusion. “What are you doing here?” Aleks asked. “I could ask you the same thing,” Michael chuckled nervously. “Well, I uh-“ 

 

“You know this guy?” The man beside Aleks spoke up and caused the other two to turn towards him. He had a full, dark beard and a hat on that covered his hair and shaded his eyes. He was wearing a black jacket that stretched over muscles and black pants to match. “Yeah. Yeah, Brett, this is Michael, Michael this is Brett,” Aleks motioned between the two, “Brett’s my… friend that I’ve been helping.” 

 

If Michael wasn’t so caught up in running into Aleks in  _ a fucking weapons shop _ , he would’ve been more himself. Yet, he recognized that jacket on Brett. He was one of the men from Aleks’ crew.  _ Shit _ . “Oh, is this the Michael you’ve been talking about?” Brett asked, his voice raised in a slight tease. Michael rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Aleks elbowed Brett and glared at him, “Hey, shut the fuck up. I don’t need that from you.” Brett smirked and extended his hand to Michael, “It’s nice to finally meet you, Michael.” “You too, Brett,” Michael replied, reaching his hand out to shake Brett’s.

 

“Okay, cool. You wanna go get the fireworks… for the party?” Aleks directed at Brett. He paused as if stuck on a lie he couldn’t get out but hoped it wasn’t obvious. “Sure. You boys go catch up,” Brett shot a wink their way before leaving. Aleks pulled Michael out of the store. Michael needed a plan quick to keep Aleks from asking questions.

 

So, when they were outside, Michael leaned over to press a kiss to his lips. He was grateful when Aleks kissed back, leaning more into it. They pulled away slowly after; Michael’s eyes darting over the other’s face for something, and Aleks just watching. “Still not an explanation,” Aleks chuckled, obviously a bit surprised by the sudden kiss. “Friend’s birthday party. He wanted to head over to the gun range and let a couple lose,” Michael replied. The lie came out so smooth. Michael was grateful he had enough time to come up with it. Aleks didn’t look convinced. Michael bit his bottom lip hard. 

 

“Why are you buying fireworks at a gun shop?” Michael tried to switch the topic. “Because they sell them here,” Aleks answered as they crossed his arms. Michael sighed and looked down. “So… Mogar, huh? Pretty bad.” Aleks spoke so nonchalantly that Michael had to look at him. “Not so good yourself, Immortal,” Michael said. Aleks furrowed his brows at him. Michael just shrugged, “You’re the only guy I know with hair and a voice like that. It was pretty obvious when you showed up at the heist.” 

 

“Yeah, well… a personal trainer is a fucking dumb coverup,” Aleks rolled his eyes. Michael scoffed, “Sure, and ‘helping my friend’ is perfect.” “At least it’s true!” the younger man countered. “Uh huh,” Michael crossed his arms. Aleks pouted and sighed, “Listen, man… why don’t we just put this shit aside and go back to before?” 

 

The mood had shifted drastically, and Michael could definitely tell. “It’s not changing anything, right?” Michael question. Aleks shook his head. “Then sure,” Michael shrugged, “Just don’t fucking use me for info cause I won’t give you shit.” Aleks laughed at that -Michael laughed too- and slipped an arm around Michael’s waist. “Don’t worry. I’m only using you for something else,” he said with a wink. Michael only got slightly flustered at that and nudged Aleks with his elbow.

 

Brett walked out at that moment and patted Aleks’ back. The younger man jumped slightly and scoffed at the other. Michael snorted at that, earning a harsh look from Aleks. “Hate to break up this love fest, but we have to leave,” Brett said and directed his words to the one between them. Aleks nodded, “I’ll meet you in the car.” Brett nodded back and started to walk out into the parking lot. 

 

Aleks turned back to Michael and smirked at him. He closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together for a quick kiss. Michael didn’t hesitate to kiss back but sighed when they had to pull away. “I’ll catch you later,” Aleks told him. Michael nodded and stole one last kiss, “Don’t do something dumb.” “I won’t,” Aleks laughed. Michael shot him a smile as they moved away from each other. He stood there and watched Aleks walk away before he left too.


	9. Chapter 9

Michael hadn’t realized his phone was missing until he arrived back to the penthouse. Sure, it didn’t matter because he could absolutely afford a new one. Probably a more updated one too. Yet, that phone was his only one. That phone held all his information as well information on the rest of crew. If someone were able to get into his phone (Which wouldn’t be hard. The passcode was his birthday.), then they would be able to access the real names of each crew member and where the main base and a few of the safe houses were. 

  


The lad thought back to every encounter he had that day. He knew he had his phone when he left. He knew he had his phone when he arrived at Ammunation. Then it hit him. Aleks. That was the only viable explanation as to where his phone went. “That mother _ fucker _ ,” Michael accidentally shouted out loud. The other two lads in the room turned their heads from the television screen to look at Michael. “What’s wrong?” Gavin was the first to ask. Michael was fuming now. “He took my fucking phone! That liar,” Michael nearly growled as he clenched his fists. “Who?” Jeremy cautiously questioned further. 

  


Michael walked over to him and ignored his question, “Can I borrow your phone?” “Tell me who first,” Jeremy said and looked at him. Michael sighed, “It’s Aleks, okay? Now give me the fucking phone.” Jeremy furrowed his brows in confusion but handed it over anyway. Michael took it and punched in the phone number and waited for Aleks to pick up. “Come on, come on,” Michael mumbled to himself as he paced the room. Jeremy and Gavin kept their eyes on him. Michael peeled up when he heard Aleks’ voice. “ _ Hello? _ ” 

  


Michael tried to keep calm, “Hey, it’s Michael.” “ _ Oh, hey, _ ” Aleks sounded nervous, “ _ New phone? _ ” “Funny of you to ask,” Michael scoffed. “ _ What’s so funny about it? _ ” “Nothing, Just… meet me at the bar in ten.” “ _ Okay. _ ” Michael hung up after that and returned the phone to Jeremy. “You two come with me. Might need backup,” Michael sighed. Everything was falling into place now, and it exhausted him. 

  


Aleks was only using him. This whole time it was just to get closer to Michael to get information from him, and Michael was oblivious. How could he be so clueless? So… selfish. Michael was too busy filling that void in his heart to even see the signs. He shook his head at the thoughts and pushed on, grabbing his keys and leading the lads to his car. 

  


“Hey, buddy. You wanna explain what’s going on?” Jeremy asked when they got in the car. Michael started it up and pulled out onto the road, “Aleks. Better known as ImmortalHD.” It took a minute before realization washed over the other two lads. “The guy you’ve been seeing is apart of Fake Chop?” Gavin nearly squawked. “How could you not know that?!” Jeremy smacked Michael’s arm. “I don’t fucking know! I just didn’t.” “And now he’s got all our important fucking information,” Jeremy sighed and spunk back in his seat, “Nice going, Michael.” Michael bit his tongue at that.

  


When they arrived at the bar, Michael told the lads to wait in the car. He made his way inside with his anger masked behind a poker face. He spotted the bleach blonde hair at a booth in the back of the bar and walked over. Michael took a seat across from Aleks, whose face was hidden behind a pair of sunglasses even though they were indoors. 

  


“Drinking tonight?” Aleks asked him casually. Michael ignored his question and leaned on the table, “Why’d you do it?” “Do what?” Aleks tried to act confused. “You know, dipshit,” Michael glared at him, “I can’t believe you fucking lied to me.” “Michael-” “No. Tell me, was it all a lie? Did you even like me at all or were you just trying to steal that info from the start?” Michael was quick to interrupt him. 

  


Michael watched Aleks’ face for any sign of truth. He could see his mouth press into a line before he spoke up. “I didn’t know it was you when we first met, but after that heist, the guys found out and told me I had to,” Aleks explained, “Listen man, I like you. I really do, but you of all people gotta know work crews come first.” “You didn’t have to steal my fucking phone,” Michael argued. “I couldn’t just ask you for the fucking info, now could I?” Aleks argued back.

  


“We could’ve had a truce, had both our crews in an alliance,” Michael sighed and leaned back. The anger had washed off him now and turned into disappointment, which in reality was worse. “You know that shit never works out,” the younger of the two said sadly. Silence fell between them until a waitress came over to get drinks for them. Michael decided on ordering one, and Aleks obviously did too. They stayed quiet until the drinks came and even after they both took their first sips. 

  


Then Michael broke the silence, “How much info did you take?” “All of it,” Aleks answered as if there was no point in lying anymore. Michael sighed, “And what are you doing with it all?” Aleks answered with a shrug. Michael nearly downed the rest of his drink. He couldn’t understand why he was still here. He should be taking down Fake Chop himself, but instead, he sat here glued to this seat across from the man who wronged him.

  


“Damn fool’s gold,” Michael muttered under his breath and into the cup he brought to his lips. “Hm?” Aleks questioned as he glanced across the table at him. “That’s what you are. Fucking fool’s gold,” Michael spoke louder so Aleks could hear him, “You seemed so perfect, so right, but then you pull this shit and showed you’re just another criminal.” “I’m _ sorry _ , okay? What else do you want from me? To drop my fucking crew like they’re nothing but strangers and focus on you? Hell no,” Aleks snapped. “I wanted you to at least have some fucking decency,” Michael snapped back. He downed his drink and slipped out of the booth. 

  


“Where are you going?” Aleks took off his sunglasses so Michael could see the anger in his eyes. “You might want to prepare yourself, asshole,” Michael said and started walking away, “The Fake AH Crew are gonna rip you to shreds.” With that, he stepped out of the bar and slipped into the car again. 

  


Jeremy and Gavin looked at him and pestered him trying to get information about what happened. Michael explained the situation as he drove back to the penthouse to tell the others. A fight was the only way to solve this. Guns blazing and not stopping until they take the whole crew out. Michael’s punishment for falling for something so beautifully designed to distract him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that little ending! Sorry that it took so long to update; I got busy with school. I also hope you guys found the "Better known as ImmortalHD" line as funny as I did when I wrote it at 3 am lmao

**Author's Note:**

> This is just.. a thing I came up with at like midnight? Specifically because I have a good plot in mind. Updates are probably going to be slow though!


End file.
